


Tell Me How You Really Feel

by curlyremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Band Fic, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Trans Female Character, famous!remus, love triangle who? it’s a love square, nonlinear in some places not majorly tho, remus is a dickhead sorry, sirius is also a dick, the chapters are really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyremus/pseuds/curlyremus
Summary: Sirius is a modelRemus is in a bandThey become friends with benefits, which sounds good in theory.





	1. INFO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me How You Really Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497824) by curlyremus. 



> this is an au i made on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/curlyremus/status/1118893263484665856)  
> its exactly the same, so youre not going to miss out on anything if you dont check it out
> 
> also, this is my first time embedding images so im sorry it turns out funny

SIRIUS AND CO.

SIRIUS - @siriusofficial & @siriusprivate

LILY - @lilyjevans & @lilbug

PETER - @pettygrew

Kingsley - @shacklebolt

THE BAND

remus is the lead singer and guitarist - @lupinremus & @moony

james is the bassist - @jamiepotter & @jamiepothead (he is jam & jimbo the bimbo)

marlene is the drummer - @marleydrums & @mckins

dorcas is the keyboardist - @dmeadowes & @dorkydorc

mary is the photographer - @oldmacdonald

BAND ACC - @seekersmusic

remus and sirius don’t follow each other’s private accounts and can’t see what each other tweets from them. 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus and sirius meet

**THU 20 JUN, 17:30**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **JAM ]**

**jam**

are you in london again

**padfoot**

yeah i got back today

**jam**

you were in milan right?

**padfoot**

yeah it was fashion week

why are we talking about this? since when did you care about where i am

**jam**

love you too

i’m in london, we have a gig on saturday night, so please come?

**padfoot**

whereabouts

**jam**

the lexington

you know where that is?

**padfoot**

mate, its like 2 streets away from grimmauld

**jam**

wait really?

**padfoot**

yeah

**jam**

so you’ll come?

**padfoot**

yeah okay, i’ll bring along my flat mates

**jam**

:)

so milan huh?

**padfoot**

yes james, milan

**jam**

meet any gay guys?

**padfoot**

it’s men’s fashion week, what do you think?

**jam**

i meant dating wise

**padfoot**

no i have not, you can tell mum that i’m not interested in anyone she wants to set me up with either

**jam**

oof

kingsley

**padfoot**

yes he was there 

**jam**

and how is mr commitment issues

**padfoot**

still has commitment issues

still hot

**jam**

huh, i really hoped that voodoo worked and made him ugly but alas it did not

**padfoot**

it backfired and made you even more hideous than you were before

**jam**

i can feel the love and respect just radiating off you 

**padfoot**

as it always is

**jam**

i just realised you’ve never met any of the band

**padfoot**

tbh idek what they look like 

or their names for that matter 

**jam**

you put so much effort into our relationship 

**padfoot**

like you can name who i live with

**jam**

lily and some dude

**padfoot**

you only know lily’s name because you want to fuck her

**jam**

that maybe true

but at least i know her name

**padfoot**

well i didn’t fuck off to manchester of all places after school, so you deserve it

**jam**

dick

**padfoot**

i’m going to make some good and go to sleep, see you on saturday

*food 

**SAT 22 JUN, 20:28**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **TRANSBIPANGAY ]**

**padfoot**

since im back in london, james said they have a gig at the lexington. so get dressed, we’re going out

**peter pan**

some of us work

**padfoot**

call in sick

**lils**

i’m busy

**padfoot**

get unbusy!!

**lils**

we say no

**padfoot**

pls ma’am :(

**peter pan**

if he starts crying, it’s not my fault.

**padfoot**

i am a sensitive soul

**lils**

fine, peter will go, but he won’t enjoy it

**peter pan**

OI IM BUSY

**lils**

so am i 

**padfoot**

fuck y’all, i need new friends and flat mates.

**lils**

you need a personality transplant but you don’t see us complaining

**padfoot**

what did i do to deserve this

**peter pan**

peer pressuring us to do something

**padfoot**

i’m going to go out and have the best night of my life and y’all aren’t going to have any fun at all

**lils**

you’re not gonna be home, so do you really think we’re not going to have any fun?

——

**@marleydrums**

you were hot london

22/06/2019 23:33

*

**@seekersmusic**

thank you london, you were beautiful x

;

22/06/2019 23:54

5.4k Retweets 17k Likes

**@lupinremus**

@seekersmusic i look gross, delete this

22/06/2019

425 retweets 2.5k likes

*

**@jamiepotter**

thank you to all the sexy people that saw us last minute

6.8k Retweets 25k likes

——

**@siriusprivate**

i told james that i’d go to his concert but i’ve gotten here and it looks like it’s over,, the idiot didn’t tell me a time so it ain’t my fault

22/06/2019 21:59

*

**@siriusprivate**

so there’s this cute guy at the bar

22/06/2019 22:12

2 likes

**@siriusprivate**

i’ve decided to talk to him

22/06/2019

**@siriusprivate**

he bought me a drink, we getting fed tonight ladies 

22/06/2019

——

**@mckins**

remus is trying to pull… cockblocking time

22/06/2019 23:45

1 like

**@moony**

@mckins b i t c h

22/06/2019

*

**@dorkydorc**

watching marlene cockblocking remus is the highlight of my night. sorry not sorry to the kids that came out to the concert.

22/06/2019 23:53

**@mckins**

@dorkydorc i am an artist

23/06/2019

**@dorkydorc**

@mckins you are xoxo

23/06/2019

*

**@mckins**

oof remus just left w the person >:(

23/06/2019 00:04

**@mckins**

that guy is about to end up wuth chlamydia

23/06/2019

**@moony**

@mckins no i’m not

23/06/2019

**@mckins**

@moony i meant that youre gona give it to hom 

23/06/2019

**@moony**

@mckins learn how to spell 

23/06/2019

——

**SUN 23 JUN, 10:18**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **TRANSBIPANGAY ]**

**lils**

so how was it last night? you didn’t come home so

**padfoot**

i didn’t end up going to the gig so

**peter pan**

i saw your tweets

**padfoot**

what about them?

**lils**

what tweets??

i just checked twitter, what tweets

**peter pan**

private account

**lils**

oh lemme see

**padfoot**

basically i met a guy

**lils**

that’s a shame

**padfoot**

fine i won’t talk about it

——

**@siriusprivate**

lily and peter do not care that i slept with someone last night, i need new friends

23/06/2019 12:23

**@lilbug**

@siriusprivate i’m sorry we don’t care that you had some crusty dudes dick up your arse

23/06/2019

**@pettygrew**

@siriusprivate @lilbug our care factor is 0

23/06/2019

**@lilbug**

@pettygrew @siriusprivate exactly, we don’t care

23/06/2019

*

**@siriusprivate**

since @lilbug and @pettygrew both are bullies, i’m talking in applications for new friends

23/06/2019 12:32

**@jamiepothead**

@siriusprivate i’ve never met anyone who wanted to be your friend 

23/06/2019

**@lilbug**

@siriusprivate good. we don’t want you.

23/06/2019

*

**@lilbug**

sirius is threatening peter and i with ditching us, as if we haven’t been praying for the moment since he moved into our flat

23/06/2019 12:40

**@siriusprivate**

@lilbug bitch

23/06/2019

**@pettygrew**

@lilbug let’s celebrate this joyous moment in history

23/06/2019

**@siriusprivate**

@pettygrew fuck u

23/06/2019

**@pettygrew**

@siriusprivate you fucking wish, i actually have taste

23/06/2019

*

**@pettygrew**

just spending some quality time with sirius

23/06/2019 15:26

**@siriusofficial**

@pettygrew hkjhdhejdhhev FUCKDHSJSIWIW DELETE THIS

23/06/2019

**@pettygrew**

@siriusofficial make me wanker

23/06/2019


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAND DRAMA
> 
> (remus pov)

**SUN 23 JUN, 12:36**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **GOSSIP GIRLS ]**

**marley**

can we all agree to fire mary bc all she does is take photos of remus and forgets about the rest of the band

**dork**

i agree

**jimbo the bimbo**

she’s nice tho?

i don’t want to fire her

**marley**

she’s nice to you and remus, d and i not so much

**jimbo the bimbo**

i think maybe you’re being a bit too harsh on her?

**marley**

remus isn’t the only member in the band

**moony**

what is going on?

**dork**

we’re firing mary

**moony**

why?

**marley**

she is a bitch

**moony**

according to you

**dork**

she is

**jimbo the bimbo**

she’s never a bitch to me or remus

**marley**

remus fucks her so of course she’s nice to him

**jimbo the bimbo**

that doesn’t explain me

**dork**

she wants you to fuck her

——

**@mckins**

band drama time

;

23/06/19 13:34

**@mckins**

idk why the princess is such a controversial topic,, just get rid of her

23/06/19

——

**SUN 23 JUN, 15:38**

**[ MOONY** WAS ADDED TO A  **CONVERSATION** WITH  **MARLEY** AND  **DORK ]**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **INTERVENTION TIME ]**

**moony**

why we whispering

**marley**

we want to talk about that guy

**moony**

what guy?

**dork**

the one you left with 

and presumably slept with

**moony**

if you want details, i’m not giving them

**marley**

gross no

just do you like blokes?

**moony**

why does it matter?

**marley**

i’m taking the defensiveness as a yes

i’m gay and dorcas is pan, so it’s not like we have a w it. i also heard that james’ brother is gay so it’s not like he’d have a problem w it.

**moony**

i didn’t realise my sexuality is important

**dork**

it’s not but like it was a bit weird seeing you w a guy when you’ve never told us about you liking them

**marley**

exactly!!! we love u rem and we don’t want you to feel pressured (hence why james isn’t here)

we were the ones that saw it and just wanted to keep it between us

**[ MOONY** ADDED **JIMBO THE BIMBO** TO **INTERVENTION TIME ]**

**jimbo the bimbo**

oof what's this?

**moony**

i’m bisexual

well that’s it really

**marley**

remus we didn’t mean to come out

we just meant we’re here for you if you’re confused

**moony**

i’m not confused? i’ve known since i was 14

**dork**

well we’re proud of you

ily

**moony**

thanks

**marley**

we love you

**jimbo the bimbo**

i’m really confused

what just happened?

**marley**

the obvious

**jimbo the bimbo**

i love you remus?

**moony**

thanks?

**jimbo the bimbo**

my brother is gay

**moony**

yeah we know

**jimbo the bimbo**

you should meet him and talk about boys or something

or maybe date

i’ll set you up with him

**moony**

james… no offence to your brother but no

**jimbo the bimbo**

HES ADOPTED BUT I PROMISE HES A GOOD GUY

**marley**

how have we been in a band with you for 5 years and yet we haven’t met him? i’m starting to think you made him up

**jimbo the bimbo**

he is a model so he travels a lot

he was supposed to come to our gig last night but he bailed

he got back from Milan the other day, it was fashion week or something 

**moony**

seems like he has taste

**dork**

meaning?

**moony**

we’re shit?

**marley**

says the lead singer that also writes the songs

wait that explains why we are shit

**moony**

fuck offffff

**jimbo the bimbo**

he has taste, so you should date him

**moony**

dude no

**dork**

he’s in love w the princess

**moony**

I AM NOT

**marley**

that sexplains why he doesn’t want her fired 

**moony**

i might just like having her around

**dork**

yeah so you can put your dick into something

**moony**

and we’re back to that

are you jealous?

**dork**

you know i’m not

**marley**

she’s a cunt remus

**moony**

i thought that’s what you liked?

**marley**

i will not hesitate to punch you

**jimbo the bimbo**

why can’t we ALL be friends?

**marley**

bc remus is a lil bitch

**moony**

i’m the bitch?

**marley**

yeah

**moony**

what happened to ‘we love you remus’?

**marley**

you breathed

**moony**

bitch

**marley**

proud of it babe

**moony**

what did i do to deserve this?

**dork**

you’re being a cunt that’s what

**marley**

you know what they say, you are what you eat

**moony**

i would say you could relate but you can’t since you’re too chicken to admit you want dorcas

**jimbo the bimbo**

well

——

**@jamiepothead**

the band gc is going off!

23/06/19 16:26

**@jamiepothead**

i think marlene is actually going to kill him

23/06/19

*

**@lupinremus**

to everyone that thinks we’re going to break up because marlene and i had a fight, you are wrong

20k Retweets 51k Likes

23/06/19 17:43

**@lupinremus**

what happened between us was unfortunate but also private. we both said shitty things to each other and it just happened to blow up while i was sitting in the hotel bar. both of us are fine and we’re still doing the european tour

9.4k Retweets 35k Likes

23/06/19

**@marleydrums**

@lupinremus people are such drama queens

375 Retweets 8.8k Likes

23/06/19

*

**@oldmacdonald**

@ all the fans asking me about remus and marlene, they don’t want to talk about what happened. i’m not going to go against their wishes

104 Retweets 1.3k Likes

23/06/19 16:18

——

**SUN 23 JUN, 19:36**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **MARLEY ]**

**marley**

what’s this about mary respecting our wishes?

**moony**

what?

**marley**

she tweeted

@ all the fans asking me about remus and marlene, they don’t want to talk about what happened. i’m not going to go against their wishes

**moony**

i don’t follow her so ??

**marley**

that doesn’t answer my question 

**moony**

no i didn’t tell her shit

it hardly makes her a cunt tho

**marley**

nah it just makes her fake

**moony**

i’m sorry about before

what i said

**marley**

don’t worry about it

it’s done

**moony**

is everything okay with dorcas?

**marley**

yeah it’s okay

**moony**

she doesn’t hate you?

**marley**

me? no.

you? sorta.

**moony**

oh

**marley**

turns out she feels the same way

about how i do for her

**moony**

oh good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive decided that each chapter is going to be separated by each pov w the texts.  
> some chapters are going to be short as they keep flipping between sirius and remus, but anyways


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party plan and a Jily interaction

**@jamiepotter**

someone get me out of here.

5.4k Retweets 20.1k Likes

26/06/19 02:30

**@lupinremus**

@jamiepotter you were the one that said you wanted to share a room with me

2.5k Retweets 19k Likes

26/06/19

——

**WED 26 JUN, 18:38**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **JAM ]**

**jam**

what are you doing friday night?

**padfoot**

nothing

**jam**

good. we’re coming over.

**padfoot**

is that so?

**jam**

yep.

**padfoot**

also who is we?

**jam**

the band

and a few others 

**padfoot**

like?

**jam**

you’ll find out then

**padfoot**

i don’t like you trying to be enigmatic 

——

**@marleydrums**

angel baby @dmeadowes

20k Retweets 49k Likes

27/07/19 17:18

**@marleydrums**

she’s so gorgeous i love her

5.4k Retweets 35k Likes

*

**@lilyjevans**

#TransIsBeautiful

18k Retweets 46k Likes

27/06/19 19:36

**@siriusofficial**

@lilyjevans that’s my best friend 

424 Retweets 9k Likes

27/06/19

**@jamiepotter**

@lilyjevans you are so beautiful

729 Retweets 17k Likes

27/06/19

——

**THU 27 JUN, 20:01**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **LILS ]**

**lils**

TELL YOUR BROTHER TO STOP COMMENTING ON MY PHOTOS

**padfoot**

he sorta loves you

**lils**

HE CAN LOVE ME FROM AFAR

**padfoot**

the other day he told me he wants to sleep with you

**lils**

how charming.

you’re just making this worse.

**padfoot**

alright alright. i’ll tell him to back off.

**lils**

thank you

i’m not gonna be there on friday because yeahhh

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **JAM ]**

**padfoot**

mate, you should back off lily. you sorta make her uncomfortable 

**jam**

oh do i? :(

**padfoot**

yeah she thinks you stalk her

**jam**

i just really like her?

and i just said she was beautiful

**padfoot**

yeah ik but she doesn’t like it

or you for that matter

**jam**

should i try a different approach?

**padfoot**

i think you should stop trying in general, she clearly doesn’t want you 

maybe you should put your efforts elsewhere 

——

**@pettygrew**

to all the people who keep asking “peter what is the pansexual agenda” this is for you

45k Retweets 60k Likes

28/06/19 01:37

**@pettygrew**

the pansexual agenda is *drum roll* getting accepted by the lgbtq+ community and straighties because apparently pansexuality is just a myth ot it doesn’t exist, but here i am exisiting and pansexual

35k Retweets 54k Likes

28/06/19

**@pettygrew**

@ everyone asking about the rat agenda, it’s just people accepting rats as pets instead of vermin. all these agendas is just wanting to be accepted.

4.7k Retweets 24k Likes

28/06/19

*

**@jamiepotter**

somebody collect him, he is already a mess

29k Retweets 64k Likes

28/06/19 17:16

**@lupinremus**

@jamiepotter i can’t be tamed

4.5k Retweets 36k Likes

28/06/19 

*

**@siriusprivate**

james said only a few people are coming over but there’s currently 30 people here and i wAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS

28/06/19 18:20

**@jamiepothead**

@siriusprivate get off twitter and enjoy the party

28/06/19


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comes face to face with Sirius

**FRI 28 JUN, 20:56**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **DORK ]**

**dork**

have you met james’ brother yet?

**moony**

nope

**dork**

you should, he’s nice 

**moony**

is he?

**dork**

yeah he is

think of the most beautiful guy and then forget about it bc he’s better than thay 

**moony**

i’m going to severely underwhelmed, i can feel it

**dork**

trust me, underwhelmed is not what you’d be

**moony**

fine, i’ll go find him

——

**@moony**

I CANT BELIEVE I ******* *****’ *******

2 Likes

28/06/19 21:39

*

**@dorkydorc**

WATCHING REMUS MEET JAMES’ BROTHER IS FUCKING AMAZING. THEY BKTH JUST STARED AT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS

28/06/19 21:41

**@moony**

@dorkydorc THIS IS NOT FUNNY

28/06/19

——

**FRI 28 JUN, 21:27**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **DORK ]**

**moony**

I SHAGGED JAMES’ BROTHER

**dork**

I KNOW

ISNT THIS HILARIOUS 

**moony**

NO ITS NOT

IM FREAKING OUT

WHAT IF HE WANTS MORE

I CANT DEAL WITH THIS 

I THOUGHT ID NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN

**dork**

calm down

he probably feels the same way

**moony**

KM GONNA TALK TO HIM


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party is in full swing and so is remus' bollocks

**FRI 28 JUN, 21:44**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **TRANSBIPANGAY ]**

**padfoot**

IM SCREAMINH

**peter pan**

why what happened 

**padfoot**

YANNO I SLEPT WITH SOME GUY LAST WEEKEND

**lils**

yeah?

**padfoot**

IT TURNS OUT HES JAMES’ BEST FRIEND AND ALSO THE LEAD SINGER OF THEIR BAND

**peter pan**

that’s what you get for waking up in vegas

**padfoot**

THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR KATY PERRY QUOTES PETER

**peter pan**

it’s always the time for katy perry quotes

**padfoot**

H E HUST STARED AT ME LIKE I MURDERED HUS FUCKING CAT OR SOMETNJNH

**lils**

so what happened?

**padfoot**

SO I WAS GETTING A DRINK RIGHT?

AND JAMES CAME UP TO ME AND WAS LIKE “I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIEND, HES THE LEAD SINGER IN THE BAND AND HES BI” 

AND YHEN WE WALKED UP TO HIM AND IN MY HEAD IM JUST LIKE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

AND HE LOOKS AT ME LIKE U MURDERED HIS FUCKING CAT

OOF GTG

——

**FRI 28 JUN, 23:34**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **TRANSBIPANGAY ]**

**padfoot**

YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED

REMUS (that’s the guy’s name) CAME UO TO ME AND ASKED TO TALK TO ME IN PRIVATE

AND ISTG I WAS SHITTING MY PANTS

COMPLETELY SHITTING MYSELF

ANYWAYS WE WENT INTO THIS ROOM AND I WAS THINKING WHAT COUKD THIS GUY WANT???!!!

(not important to the story but he has to be the most beautiful person i’ve ever met, sorry lily)

SO WE WERE IN MY BEDROOM AND J WAS SHITTING MY PANTS

**lils**

we get it. you were shitting yourself.

**padfoot**

FUCK OFF

ANYWAYS

AND HE BASICALLY SAID HE DIDNT WNAY IT TO GE AWKWARD OR ANYTHUNG

AND J SASIF OK

**lils**

this is extremely underwhelming 

**padfoot**

PISS OFF

ALSO BASICALLH JAMES IS MY BRKTHER SND UTS WEIRF IF ANYTHUNG HAPPENS

AND I WAS LIKE YEAH OK I AGREE

**lils**

i’m about to fall asleep

——

**@lilyjevans**

sirius is telling us a story and it’s so fucking underwhelming. he’s going on like it’s the best thing to ever happen to but it’s just him saying “I WAS SHITTING MY PANTS”. regularly.

134 Retweets 6.4k Likes

28/06/19 23:49

——

**FRI 28 JUN, 23:51**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **TRANSBIPANGAY ]**

**padfoot**

FUCK YOU

BASICALLY HE KEPT SAYING THUS SHOULDNT HAPPEN THEN HE STARTED TO SNOG ME AND I WAS LIKE WOW OK

AND ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER AND … 

**lils**

you could’ve just said “we fucked again” instead of the “i’m shitting my pants”

**padfoot**

HE ALSO CALLED ME HOT

AND HE WANTS TO SEE ME AGAIN

**lils**

as in date wise or he wants to fuck again?

**padfoot**

er fuck?

HE IS ALSO WELSH

HE IS WELSH AND BEAUTIFUL 

**lils**

jesus fuck

**padfoot**

what

**lils**

this honestly feels like kingsley 2.0

**padfoot**

THIS ID NKG KINGSLEY 2.0

I AM: NOT IN LOVE WITH THIS MAN

**lils**

it sounds like you are

**padfoot**

i barely know him???

also kingsley wasn’t ready for a relationship

**lils**

he cheated on you like 6 times

and you kept taking him back

**padfoot**

i’m not dating this guy, were just sleeping together

**lils**

sirius we all know that you have difficulties separating sex and feelings

kingsley wasn’t even your boyfriend (not really at least) and you still make excuses for him

**padfoot**

kingsley is old news

i am going to master this fwb shit

**lils**

i’m just looking out for you

i remember what you went through w kingsley, you fell really quick and he didn’t 

**padfoot**

also kingsley was my boyfriend

**lils**

does he know that?

**peter pan**

what the fuck is going on here?

**lils**

sirius thinks he can be fwb w james’ best friend

**padfoot**

I AM JAMES’ BEST FRIEND THANK YOU

**lils**

fine, james’ best friend that isn’t sirius

**peter pan**

DO UOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!

**padfoot**

KINGSLEY WAS MY BOYFRIEND AND THUS GUY ISNT KINGSLEY

I DONT LOVE HIM

**peter pan**

famous last words

**padfoot**

fine i won’t sleep with him again

——

**@pettygrew**

we just saved the world from another disaster, lily and i are out here doing god’s work 

64 Retweets 5.4k Likes

29/06/19 00:16

**@lilyjevans**

@pettygrew we’re putting jesus out of business

12 Retweets 2.3K Likes

29/06/19

*

**@siriusofficial** now follows @lupinremus

  
**@lupinremus** now follows @siriusofficial


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus and sirius start texting... and other things  
> wink wink
> 
> remus and sirius don’t follow each other’s private accounts and can’t see what each other tweets from them.

**SUN 30 JUN, 06:14**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

hi sirius, it’s remus. are you doing anything on thursday?

**sirius**

hi uh yeah, i’ve got an all day shoot but i should be around at night

**remus**

i’ll see you then.

have a good week.

**sirius**

remus…

**remus**

yeah?

**sirius**

where are we going to meet?

**remus**

oh uh my flat?

**sirius**

i didn’t realise you lived in london

**remus**

yeah i do

where else would i live?

**sirius**

manchester?

**remus**

i just went to uni there, for work it’s easier to live in london because that’s where everything is

**sirius**

oh right

**remus**

did you go to uni?

**sirius**

i tried. i got scouted during maybe my first month and modelling quickly took over my life so i never had time for it

**remus**

what were you studying?

**sirius**

art history

wby?

**remus**

english lit with creative writing 

**sirius**

sounds riveting

**remus**

is that sarcasm?

**sirius**

maybe

maybe not

**remus**

i’m taking it as a yes

and art history is so much more riveting

**sirius**

it was for the grand total of 3 months i studied it

**remus**

sounds that way

at least you didn’t end up with a pointless degree

**sirius**

no i didn’t but you did

**remus**

i

i use my degree when i write songs

**sirius**

i’m sure you tell yourself that

**remus**

this was not what i expected when i texted you

**sirius**

and what did you expect when you texted me?

**remus**

not being bullied

**sirius**

i’m glad i exceed your expectations

**remus**

that’s not what i meant-

**sirius**

sure it wasn’t 

**remus**

what have i gotten myself into?

——

**@moony**

i wanna **** *** ****

02/07/19 14:18

**@mckins**

@moony what?

02/07/19

**@moony**

@mckins it’s redacted for a reason

02/07/19

*

**@siriusprivate**

he

02/07/19 15:58

——

**WED 3 JUL, 09:24**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

what are you doing now?

**sirius**

about to have a shower why?

**remus**

do you want to come over?

**sirius**

are you propositioning me?

**remus**

yes

i cant wait until tomorrow night 

**sirius**

how toward of you

**remus**

no being forward would be me telling you what i want to do to you 

**sirius**

and what do you want to do to me?

**remus**

you’ll find out when you get here

——

**@siriusprivate**

i can already feel lily and peter’s disappointment but idc that was great 

03/07/19 12:07

**@lilbug**

@siriusprivate WHY WILL I BE DISAPPOINTED??!!!

03/07/19

**@siriusprivate**

@lilbug no reason 

03/07/19

——

**THU 4 JUL, 11:39**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

how’s your shoot

**sirius**

oh yeah, it’s so fun

i’m currently in a purple skirt 

**remus**

give us a twirl

**sirius**

fuck off

maybe later if you’re nice but it definitely won’t be in a skirt

**remus**

i had my heart set on the skirt

**sirius**

despite popular belief, you don’t usually get to keep the clothes

**remus**

well that’s a shame

**sirius**

i do have a decent amount though

so that’s nice

**remus**

i do have to say i prefer you without clothes

**sirius**

i cant say i disagree

**remus**

…

so nudes?

**sirius**

i’m at work

**remus**

so?

**sirius**

shjdjeisoskwnhhs

just google them

**remus**

wait, you have nudes on the internet?

**sirius**

i have been known to do nude photo shoots 

**remus**

oh okay

**sirius**

is that a problem?

**remus**

definitely not

just surprising?

**sirius**

well they’re out there

**remus**

i bet they are

any reason why you did them?

**sirius**

i got paid to be naked and get photos taken

**remus**

sure

but it’s a nude shoot, not everyone does them

**sirius**

the real question is why haven’t you done one

**remus**

who says i haven’t?

**sirius**

google

**remus**

so you googled me naked

**sirius**

like you haven’t googled me

**remus**

touché

**sirius**

i have to go back to work

**remus**

so will you come over tonight?

**sirius**

so they were that good… huh?

**remus**

perhaps

**sirius**

alright

i’ll be over after the shoot whenever that is 


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary MacDonald shoots her shot

**@moony**

so ****** has *****

04/07/19 12:46

**@moony**

and they’re nice

04/07/19

**@moony**

i’m gonna **** ***

04/07/19

**@moony**

and they’re arty. it’s like ****** knows they’re hot

04/07/19

**@moony**

wait ****** is a model. of course they know they’re hot

04/07/19

——

**THU 4 JUL, 14:38**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **big tits (mary) ]**

  
  


**big tits (mary)**

i was wondering what you’re up to today

**moony**

i’m busy

**big tits (mary)**

oh what about tomorrow?

**moony**

we have a magazine thing

so again busy

**big tits (mary)**

oh okay

**moony**

i think i’m free on saturday though 

**big tits (mary)**

cool

i’ll make you dinner

**moony**

oooh its a date 

i’ll pass then

i like you and all

just definitely not like that

——

**THU 4 JUL, 15:10**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **GOSSIP GIRLS ]**

**moony**

mary asked me out

**dork**

AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**moony**

i said of course!

**marley**

wait, really?

**moony**

i’ve been in love with her for years

**dork**

oh okay

**moony**

i was being sarcastic

**dork**

you know it’s hard to read sarcasm through texts 

**moony**

fine

iVe BeEn In LoVe WiTh HeR fOr YeArS

does that help?

**marley**

yeah a little thanks

at least now she might quit

**moony**

why would she quit?

**dork**

because she’s been in love with you for years

**moony**

she has not

**marley**

yes she has

**moony**

and how do you know?

because you are all such great friends

you talk about how mary and you are best friends all the time

**marley**

a woman knows

**moony**

and you’re a woman?

**marley**

i’m going to punch you one day and i’ll really enjoy it

**moony**

i’m sure you will

but honestly, why would she quit?

**dork**

because it would be hard to see your face everyday and knowing you’ve been turned down

**moony**

but you do it

**dork**

i have never asked you out in my entire life

**moony**

but you want to

**dork**

i’d take a hard pass

your legs are like 7 eleven, they’re always open 

**moony**

i cant believe i’m getting slut shamed

**marley**

i can

**moony**

you’re just jealous i get some regularly

**dork**

marlene and i are doing fine thanks

**marley**

we could be having sex right now

and you will never know

**moony**

i’m actually waiting for someone now

**dork**

you’re waiting for someone? how lame

——

**@moony**

just been asked out, time to run away and change my name

04/07/19 15:59

**@moony**

I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS

04/07/19

**@dorkydorc**

@moony everyone knew it was going to happen

04/07/19


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus and sirius get a little dependent on eachother

**SAT 6 JUL, 10:42**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

what’re you doing tomorrow?

**sirius**

coming over?

**remus**

good good

see you then

——

**@moony**

they’ve been here for 5 days now

11/07/19

**@mckins**

@moony you might as well get married

11/07/19

**@moony**

@mckins i’d rather fucking die thanks 

11/07/19


	10. CHAPTER NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus needs some reassurance

**SAT 13 JUL, 11:05**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

did something happen?

when i woke up you weren’t here

**sirius**

everything is aye ok

i have work

**remus**

oh okay good

i thought something might’ve happened

**sirius**

like a kidnapping?

**remus**

no… more like you’ve had enough

**sirius**

oh yeah

nothing like that

just work

**remus**

okay

——

**@siriusofficial**

for vogue 

215 Retweets 5.3k Likes

17/07/19 17:18

*

**@moony**

at this point i’m fucking ****** on a daily basis, idk how i’m going to cope when your starts in two days

28/07/19

**@moony**

joking i’ll find someone else 

28/07/19


	11. CHAPTER TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tour starts and sirius finds out something he doesnt like

**SAT 30 JUL, 10:13**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

hey baby, the plane just landed

**sirius**

oh cool

where are you?

**remus**

oslo

**sirius**

i’ve always fancied the idea of norway

**remus**

i’m sure you have

**sirius**

i

it’s from doctor who

**remus**

well you are a nerd

**sirius**

thanks i’ll remember that

——

**@siriusprivate**

mayhaps i was stupid and shouldn’t have done anything with him

[ ](<img)

30/07/19 15:00

**@siriusprivate**

like ik were not dating but finding out he is sleeping w other people,, oof don’t feel gr8

30/07/19


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**@seekersmusic**

thank you oslo

4.2k Retweets 18k Likes

30/07/19 23:14

*

**@lupinremus**

hello berlin

25k Retweets 69k Likes

02/08/19 12:16

——

**FRI 2 AUG, 16:24**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

hi baby. sorry i’ve been so busy. we’re in berlin currently and we have a concert tonight but we just went to a market and i got you something


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr shacklebolt makes an appearance

**FRI 2 AUG, 17:38**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **KINGS ]**

**kings**

Hey love, it was good seeing you at the shoot today. Maybe you could come over tonight and we could catch up.

**padfoot**

i don’t know if that’s the smartest idea

**kings**

It’s just dinner. I haven’t since Easter and you know me, I get lonely without my Sirius.

**padfoot**

you saw me at milan 

**kings**

Baby you know what I mean 

**padfoot**

i’m not going to have sex with you

**kings**

It’s just dinner, promise

I won’t make a move on you

**padfoot**

fine, just dinner

——

**@moony**

yay i’m being ghosted. love that shit.

03/07/19 09:07

——

**SAT 3 AUG, 23:51**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **TRANSBIPANGAY ]**

**padfoot**

so i went to a shoot yesterday

and kingsley was there

**lils**

tell that bitch to square tf up

i’m gonna beat him

**padfoot**

lily chill

it’s all good

we’ve decided to give it another try

**lils**

IM SORRY YOU WHAT?

YOU BETTER SQUARE TF UP BC IM GONNA BEAT YOUR TWINK ARSE

I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING 

ACTUALLU I DO BC YOURE A HEADAERSE 

——

**@lilyjevans**

DM ME ITS AN EMERGENCY @jamiepotter

376 Retweets 9.7k Likes

03/08/2019 01:46

**@jamiepotter**

@lilyjevans oh okay??? is sirius ok??

424 Retweets 13k Likes

03/08/19

——

**SUN 4 AUG, 01:58**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **JAM ]**

**jam**

WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU DATING KINGSLEY???

**padfoot**

idk???

idk a kingsley

**jam**

do i have to fly you out here?

**padfoot**

i am an adult

i can take care of myself

**jam**

YOURE FUCKING 25 AND YOUVE BEEN CRYING LVER HIM SINCE HOU WERE 19

NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS

**padfoot**

you’re being dramatic

**jam**

NO IM NOT

KINGSLEY IS AN ALRIGHT DUDE BJT FUCK HE CONSTANTLY FUCKS YOU AROUND

FIND SOMEONE NICE SETTLE DOEN WITH

NKT SOME GHY WHO HAS TROUBLE KEEPING IT IN HIS PANTS

**padfoot**

yes boss

**jam**

you’re being sarcastic

I EILL TELL MUM

**padfoot**

and who is being the 25 year old now 

**jam**

SIRIUS I CANT DEAL WITH THE STRESS

**padfoot**

so you want ME to date someone who doesn’t cause YOU stress?

**jam**

don’t be a cunt

we are all just looking out for you 

IGS BEEN THE SAME STIRY FOR THE OAST HIWEVRR MANY YEARS

he won’t CHANGE

**padfoot**

we??

**jam**

LILY MESSAGED ME

**padfoot**

it’s not april fools day mate

**jam**

SIRIUS

**padfoot**

no, i am dating kingsley and that’s that

——

**@jamiepothead**

lily is actually talking to me wow

04/08/19 02:26


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly just remus on tour.

**@lupinremus**

you were brilliant paris

6.1k Retweets 39k Likes

03/08/19 23:18

——

**SUN 4 AUG, 18:40**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

baby? 

you there?

——

**@lupinremus**

te amo madrid

6.4k Retweets 38k Likes

05/08/19 23:15

*

**@lupinremus**

thank you for coming out lisbon

7.7k Retweets 43k Likes

06/08/19 23:48

*

**@shacklebolt**

with him 

102 Retweets 1.5k Likes

07/08/19 13:27

*

**@jamiepothead**

I AM: ABOUT TO PUNCH A DICK

07/08/19 13:30

**@lilbug**

@jamiepothead i will help you 

1 like

07/08/19

*

**@lupinremus**

in metz!

19k Retweets 61k Likes

08/08/19 14:28

*

**@lupinremus**

see you tonight antwerp

6.7k Retweets 48k Likes

09/08/19 10:36

*

  
  


**@siriusprivate**

mayhaps i **** him

09/08/19 12:05

**@siriusprivate**

me: pushes him away

me: i miss him

09/08/19

**@siriusprivate**

i played myself!!

09/08/19

——

**SAT 10 AUG, 14:42**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

idk what happened to have you start ghosting me

just when i get back home, don’t expect me to want to talk to you 

——

**@lupinremus**

you were amazing amsterdam

9.1k Retweets 44k Likes

10/08/19 23:18

*

**@marleydrums**

remus vs not being an idiot

26k Retweets 44k Likes

11/08/19 23:46

**@lupinremus**

@marleydrums this is absolutely not funny, delete this immediately or my lawyer will be in contact

4.8k Retweets 27k likes

11/08/19

**@marleydrums**

@lupinremus let’s do it baby, i know the law

4.3k Retweets 26k Likes

11/08/19

*

**@lupinremus**

thank you to everyone who came out to stockholm

3.5k Retweets 31k Likes

12/08/19 23:56

*

**@moony**

i’ve been away from ****** for 2 weeks now and i lowkey **** *** but you didn’t hear that from me

13/08/19 00:12

**@moony**

maybe i’m just horny

13/08/19

**@moony**

i was just horny but the problem has been rectified 

13/08/19

**@moony**

actually nope, i **** ***

13/08/19

*

**@shacklebolt**

on a date with my baby boy 

101 Retweets 5.8k Likes

13/08/19 19:28

*

**@siriusprivate**

i feel shit ***** ********

13/08/19 21:18

**@siriusprivate**

like hey you got ******** for ***** so **** **** **

13/08/19

**@siriusprivate**

i am a piece of shit

13/08/19

*

**@lupinremus**

helsinki, it’s soundcheck time

5.2k Retweets 36k Likes

14/08/19 13:28

*

**@moony**

i’m not used to having these feelings???

14/08/19 18:07

**@moony**

turns out they have a fucking boyfriend wtf

14/08/19

**@moony**

fuck then and their stupid boyfriend

14/08/19

*

**@siriusofficial**

482 Retweets 9.5k Likes

15/08/19 13:37

**@jamiepotter**

@siriusofficial nice face

245 Retweets 6.4k Likes

15/08/19

**@shacklebolt**

@siriusofficial hot

282 Likes

15/08/19

*

**@lupinremus**

see you tonight copenhagen 

6.7k Retweets 51k Likes

16/08/19 17:28

*

**@lupinremus**

hello hamburg

49k Retweets 76k Likes

17/08/19 11:19

*

**@siriusprivate**

why be he so hot

17/09/19 15:48

*

**@lupinremus**

i had fun zürich

7.2k Retweets 25k Likes

18/08/19 23:18


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus is a dick to mary

**TUE 20 AUG, 01:16**

**[ MOONY** ADDED  **MARLEY** AND  **DORK** TO THE CONVERSATION **]**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **BAD BITCHES ]**

**moony**

mary is officially crazy

**dork**

why?

**moony**

she went through my phone

**marley**

why?

**moony**

idk?

so like we fucked and whatever, i left the room and when i came back she was on my phone going through my texts

so now she knows about sirius

**dork**

good luck our fallen comrade 

**marley**

i hardly ever have people’s contacts under their names

dorcas is loml and you’re pighead

**moony**

it’s not under his name

but basically she knows i fuck someone else on a regular basis 

**dork**

so her legs are now shut?

**moony**

basically

**marley**

what’s his name under? some horrible pet name?

i bet it’s baby

**moony**

piss off

**marley**

so it is

huh

**dork**

inch rest ing

**marley**

what’s mary’s?

**moony**

she’s also pissed at that

**marley**

WHAT HER NAME OMG

**moony**

…

big tits

**dork**

wow objectification at its finest

you: i hate relationships

you: i love sirius so much i will cry if he doesn’t talk to me he’s my baby!!!

**moony**

this isn’t funny

**dork**

you’re in love with your best friend’s brother

ha

——

**@lupinremus**

thank you milan

14k Retweets 55k Likes

20/08/19 23:29

*

**@lupinremus**

i am honestly so tired if you don’t hear from me for a while it’s because i’ll be sleeping

21k Retweets 67k Likes

21/08/19 7:18

*

**@lupinremus**

back recording in london

54k Retweets 84k Likes

22/08/19 20:20

*

**@siriusprivate**

he really cute :(

22/08/19 20:31

**@siriusprivate**

too bad he a douche

22/08/19


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**@jamiepothead**

i’m having a party tomorrow night, so basically if you see this you’re invited

16 Likes

23/08/19 12:38

*

**@siriusprivate**

i can’t believe LILY is dragging me along to JAMES’ place!!

24/08/19 18:47

——

**SAT 24 AUG, 20:22**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **KINGS ]**

**padfoot**

babe, come back please?

**kings**

why? i saw you looking at the same guy all night 

is he fucking you?

**padfoot**

idk what you’re talking about

**kings**

remus fucking lupin

that’s who

**padfoot**

he’s straight to the best of my knowledge 

**kings**

don’t fucking lie

he was looking at you just as much, if not more

**padfoot**

we were ducking before we got back together

i stopped talking to him after the shoot where we saw each other again

promise

**kings**

is that why you agreed to dinner? to make him jealous?

**padfoot**

why am i suddenly the bad guy, when you’ve constantly cheated on me?

**kings**

sirius, did you or did you not use me to make him jealous?

**padfoot**

i’m sorry

**kings**

fuck you 

i hope you’re happy. you got your revenge on me or whatever the fuck this is for you


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**SAT 24 AUG, 20:56**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **MARLEY ]**

**marley**

so are you ever going to tell james that you’ve been fucking his brkther and happen to have fallen in love with him?

**moony**

i’m not in love with him

**marley**

you fucking tweet about him all the time

you’re lucky james is oblivious to it

**moony**

i’m not in love with him

**marley**

but you have been fucking him, right?

**moony**

he also has a boyfriend

**marley**

they broke up

**moony**

wdym?

**marley**

while you were moping wherever the hell you are, james hot into a fight w the bf about the way he’s been treating sirius and the bf just bailed. 

so shoot your shot

**moony**

i don’t want to date him

**marley**

you bought him souvenirs

you don’t buy souvenirs for people you just fuck

**moony**

piss off

i can do what i want

**marley**

i saw him walk into the bathroom if you wanted to know

**moony**

i didn’t 

**marley**

good luck

**moony**

i don’t love HIM


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**SAT 24 AUG, 21:12**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **REMUS ]**

**remus**

idk what i did but it’s whatever, just bought you something in berlin. it’s in james’ room with your name on it 

**sirius**

i’m sorry 

**remus**

about?

**sirius**

ghosting you

**remus**

it was a shitty thing to do

i heard about your boyfriend

**sirius**

yeah well, it’s not the first time this has happened. 

probably won’t be the last

**remus**

do you love him?

**sirius**

why does it matter? it always turns to shit anyways

**remus**

so you do

**sirius**

i never said that

**remus**

well it doesn’t matter

**sirius**

why do you ask?

**remus**

i was going to idk?? consolidate you??

**sirius**

since when did you have emotions

**remus**

believe it or not, i’ve always had them

**sirius**

could’ve fooled me

**remus**

wtf is wrong?

i haven’t done shit to you

**sirius**

it’s nothing. im over it 

what is it?

**remus**

what is what?

**sirius**

the crystal diamond thing you gave me

**remus**

it’s topaz

**sirius**

you bought me a topaz pyramid, why?

**remus**

idk because i thought you might like it 

there is also a bit of the berlin wall in there

**sirius**

thank you 

——

**WED 28 AUG, 19:18**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **REMUS ]**

**remus**

you should come over

**sirius**

what, like right now

**remus**

yeah or soon

**sirius**

you’re not pissed off at me anymore?

**remus**

i can multitask 

**sirius**

idek why you’re annoyed at me tbh

it’s not like we’re even dating

**remus**

so what? only people who you’re dating can be annoyed with you?

**sirius**

yes that is the law

——

**@siriusprivate**

and i’ve fallen back in

29/08/19 21:59

**@siriusprivate**

why him of all people

29/08/19

**@siriusprivate**

i **** him and he just goes around fucking whoever he can

29/08/19

*

**@moony**

****** is back here in my bed… like he should be

30/08/19 00:03

**@moony**

they’re warm

30/08/19

**@moony**

and soft

30/08/19

**@moony**

and i **** them

30/08/19


	19. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**FRI 30 AUG, 01:38**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **BAD BITCHES ]**

**marley**

so sirius is in bed with you

**moony**

stop texting, i’m trying to sleep.

**dork**

you mean, trying to stick your dick in your boyfriend’s arse?

**moony**

he’s not my boyfriend

**marley**

you know he could be if you just asked

**dork**

also, you’re kind of a dick treating him like your boyfriend but refusing to acknowledge you have romantic feelings for him

**moony**

will you two ever mind your business?

**marley**

we’re here if you ever get out of denial and want to talk about him

——

**@dorkydorc**

remus vs not being soft about ******

30/08/19 02:00

**@moony**

@dorkydorc piss off, i’m not soft

30/08/19

**@dorkydorc**

@moony you’re practically marshmallow at this point 

30/08/19

——

**FRI 6 SEP, 22:56**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **MARLEY ]**

**moony**

FUCK MALRENE HELP ME

**marley**

what happened?

**moony**

we were fucking right 

**marley**

we as in?

**moony**

who the fuck do you think

**marley**

ah your boyfriend. got it.

**moony**

he isn’t my fucking boyfriend

moving on

we were fucking

**marley**

and you confessed you loved him and started crying?

**moony**

no

**marley**

boring

**moony**

so i was mid orgasm and his fucking roommate walks in

**marley**

and you have a threesome?

is it a guy or a girl?

**moony**

guy

and no threesome

**marley**

boring

**moony**

MARLENE

**marley**

fine 

**moony**

me being a fucking idiot i pulled out and came everywhere 

**marley**

this sounds like a horror scene

**moony**

so basically sirius is covered in my cum and his roommate standing at the door in shock and my fick just hanging out

**marley**

lit rally a horror scene

where are all the women?

**moony**

THIS ISNT A FUN STORY

I NEED HELP

**marley**

sounds like you don’t need help, you can get off perfectly by yourself

**moony**

THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

it continues 

**marley**

oh god

**moony**

so sirius and i: naked and covered in cum

his roommate: clothed and shocked

his roommate started to yell at him about kingsley

**marley**

who is kingsley?

**moony**

his ex boyfriend 

**marley**

WAIT US HE CHEATING ON HIM?

**moony**

what? no??

basically he was yelling about how he is an idiot getting involved with people who just want to shag him

**marley**

but you want to love him and give him little kisses and hold pinkies

**moony**

i do not

**marley**

remus you tweet about him basically on a daily basis

not to mention you said your bed is where he belongs

**moony**

i meant that sexually

**marley**

sure you did 

do you spoon?

**moony**

what does us spooning have to do with this??

**marley**

so you do

**moony**

marlene

**marley**

fine you love him but you won’t admit it

**moony**

i barely know him

**marley**

so what’s the point of all this?

**moony**

sirius is under me naked and covered in cum, his roommate was arguing about who he shags

**marley**

we’ve covered that 

**moony**

sirius says to his roommate, he says “have you seen the size of his dick, of course id shag him”

his roommate then looks at my fucking dick without any shame

**marley**

and you have a theeesome?

**moony**

THERE IS NO THREESOME IN THIS STORY

**marley**

how monogamous of you

you don’t even fuck other people anymore 

**moony**

i do so

**marley**

when was the last time you slept with someone who wasn’t sirius?

**moony**

on tour

**marley**

and that was two weeks ago, you’re basically getting married to him

you’ve probably shagged him more times than with mary and you’ve been doing it with her for like two years

**moony**

you’re being dramatic

**marley**

am i

tell me, if sirius ghosted you again, how would you feel?

**moony**

piss off

i’m not in life with him

**marley**

sounds that way

so basically you only fuck him?

**moony**

yes

**marley**

so where are you now?

**moony**

doesn’t matter

**marley**

is he in bed?

**moony**

no he’s talking to his roommate

**marley**

are you in his bed?

**moony**

that’s not important

**marley**

so you are

have you sniffed his clothing yet?

**moony**

i haven’t sniffed anything

**marley**

how is he using that great big topaz pyramid you gave him?

**moony**

it’s not that big, it’s like the size of my palm

it’s sitting on his desk

**marley**

does he know the meaning behind the topaz

**moony**

there is no meaning behind it 

**marley**

keep telling yourself that

wait so why do you need help?

**moony**

should i leave? his best friend seemed pretty pissed off

**marley**

you won’t get to spoon if you leave

**moony**

i won’t get to spoon either way and if I leave now i won’t have to deal with it in the morning

**marley**

ik you spoon 

**moony**

it’s not exactly spooning time

i’m going to leave

this is awkward

**marley**

alright, be a pussy

**moony**

fuck you, i’m not a pussy


	20. CHAPTER NINETEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marlene meddles

**WED 11 SEP, 15:46**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **UNKNOWN NUMBER** **]**

**unknown number**

hi, this is marlene, i’m friends with remus

**sirius**

uh hi?

**marlene??**

basically remus is in love with you but he’s too pussy to ask you out so you should

**sirius**

eye-

what????

**marlene**

he is in love with you. do you know what topaz means?

**sirius**

it’s a shiny rock, does it even have a meaning?

**marlene**

i’m not trying to be nosy or anything but from remus and james have both told me you’re a decent guy

**sirius**

okay, but what does a rock have to do with this?

**marlene**

he has never bought anyone he’s been shagging shit, let alone stay the night with him 

**sirius**

how do i know you’re not just fucking with me?

**marlene**

google topaz meaning

**sirius**

it’s just the gemstone of the month i was born, whats so special about it?

**marlene**

google the meaning of it 

**sirius**

i doubt he meant it that way

**marlene**

so you saw it means love?

**sirius**

i don’t even know you, just leave me alone

——

**MON 16 SEP, 01:09**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **REMUS ]**

**sirius**

hey can we talk?

**remus**

i’m busy baby, can it wait?

**sirius**

yeah ig

——

**MON 16 SEP, 09:18**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **REMUS ]**

**remus**

i’m here

**sirius**

hi

**remus**

hi?

**sirius**

there’s been something eating at me and i need to get it out 

**remus**

oh okay

**sirius**

do you want to go out with me?

**remus**

i’m not after a relationship, i told you that when this thing started

**sirius**

i know, but you didn’t know me so i thought it might’ve changed

**remus**

i don’t do relationships 

**sirius**

yeah i got that bit

**remus**

maybe we should stop this

**sirius**

i wasn’t asking you out 

just someone told me you were in love with me

**remus**

fucking hell, was it marlene or dorcas

**sirius**

marlene

**remus**

sorry about her

**sirius**

so you told people about me?

**remus**

er no? she figured it out

**sirius**

oh


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY

**MON 16 SEP, 10:38**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **MARLEY ]**

**moony**

marlene, what the fuck are you trying to pull by telling sirius?

**marley**

so he asked you out

**moony**

sort of

**marley**

and you said yes, right?

**moony**

no i didn’t say yes

i don’t fucking date

there is no exception to the fucking rule

**marley**

you’re in love with him though

**moony**

how many times do i have to say i don’t love him

**marley**

at this point, you’re only convincing yourself about it

you might say you don’t but your actions say the complete opposite 

i just thought he seems like a decent guy who isn’t after your money or fame, he is your best friend’s brother so he must be pretty decent

i just want you to be happy

**moony**

i am happy with how it is at the moment

also, he isn't interested

he told his roommate he was in love with kingsley still

**marley**

so that’s why you left?

**moony**

just fucking stay out of it marlene


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

**WED 18 SEP, 16:39**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

idk if this is too much the ask, but can we forget about the whole dating thing 

**sirius**

no it’s ok

i agree

i’m sorry if i made it awkward

**remus**

it is a little awkward but it’s fine

just, if marlene says anything to you, it’s most likely her interpretation of what i say

**sirius**

and what did you say?

out of curiousity

**remus**

nothing really 

she just thinks since you’re james’ brother we should get together

**sirius**

right of course

**remus**

and your friends?

what have you told them?

**sirius**

nothing. 

lily hasn’t been around lately, idek where she’s been and i told peter if he told a soul that i’d rip his balls off and feed them to himself 

**remus**

so only peter knows about us?

**sirius**

actually kingsley my ex kinda does

he broke up with me basically because of you

**remus**

why?

**sirius**

he thought i was cheating on him with you

and i told him i hadn’t seen you in basically a month but he didn’t accept it 

so

he left

**remus**

marlene i think said he left because of james

**sirius**

that probably added to the reason 

**remus**

so he doesn’t like james?

**sirius**

no, it’s james that doesn’t like him

**remus**

any reason?

**sirius**

so i met kingsley when i was 18/19 and on my first shoot, we flirted and shit, nothing really happened. 

i met him again a few months later and we started dating, he took my virginity and i was all like “this is the love of my life” and all that shit

about 6 months or so into our relationship, we did a fashion week and basically i found out that he had been shagging around while with me

i took him back straight away, a few months later he was still cheating on me so i broke up with him 

then a few months later, we saw each other again at work and we decided to give it another try

he kept cheating on me and i kept taking him back

so we did the whole, get back together, i find out he’s cheating, we break up dance for ficking years

i was so in love with this guy i just kept taking him back and i thought no one would ever love me like he did, so i just accepted it

last christmas, i properly broke up with him and basically told him it wasn’t going to happen again because i was tired of getting treated like shit

**remus**

but you got back together…

**sirius**

i’m getting to that 

anyways, i would constantly call james crying over him and he kept getting annoyed because i kept taking kings back

he was so happy when i did it properly

so the week before we met i had a fashion week and kingsley was there. we didn’t speak but we saw each other.

then we (you and i) whatnot, then i found out you were sleeping with other people so i decided i would too 

you went on tour and i had a shoot with him and he basically asked me around as friends and one thing led to another and we shagged

he asked me out again and then we got back together

we were at the part and he kept seeing you look at me, so he assumed i was fucking you 

james decided to have a go at him when he saw him about he doesn’t deserve me or anything

he left, i tried to get him to come back but he basically said i was cheating on him and it was over

**remus**

he sounds like a dick

why did you date him?

**sirius**

because i love him

it wasn’t like he treated me badly behind that, he just couldn’t keep it in his pants

we’d go on dates, hang out, we sometimes worked together. if he stayed loyal we probably wouldn’t have broken up at all

**remus**

why do you even bother with me then?

**sirius**

it’s not like we’re together or anything, like you said. it’s just fun. i don’t want anything with strings attached. you can fuck other people and so can i

**remus**

but you’re still in love with him 

**sirius**

i’ve been in a on/off relationship with him for almost 7 years now. i honestly can’t see myself settling down with anyone else but him

**remus**

i see

——

**@siriusprivate**

i’m such a fucking liar… oops

18/09/19 17:17

**@siriusprivate**

him: why do you even bother with me?

me in my head: bc i want to be with you and i completely adore you

me: bc ur a good fuck

18/09/19

**@siriusprivate**

this guy is going to be the end of me but it’s ok, i’ll enjoy every moment of it

18/09/19

——

**@moony**

so they’re in love with someone else

18/09/19 17:23

**@moony**

i knew from the moment i met him that he was different and now i’m here w ******** for someone who doesn’t give a shit

18/09/19

**@moony**

what goes around comes around but fuck this, j hate it

18/09/19


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

**WED 18 SEP, 19:38**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **BAD BITCHES ]**

**dork**

mate, we’re worried about you. are you sure you’re okay?

**moony**

im fine

go back to eating your girlfriend’s pussy

**dork**

actually she’s going down on me atm

**moony**

and you’re texting me?

**dork**

i was joking. she’s in the shower.

but honestly, we’re getting worried about you. you’ve never acted like this with anyone else

**moony**

have you met anyone like him

**dork**

i’m not asking about him. i’m asking about you. are you okay?

**moony**

just because i like guys doesn’t mean i want to talk about my feelings and paint my nails

**dork**

fine be a miserable cunt

**moony**

it hurts

liking someone and them not liking you back

**dork**

so you admit you like him?

**moony**

i think it would be stupid of me not to

**dork**

you could tell him how you feel

**moony**

there’s no fucking point. he told me that he can’t see himself with anyone but his stupid fucking ex

i realise this is probably fucking hilarious because i’m the one to usually not have feelings for the person and they do but this is fucking hell

**marley**

DI HIURE IN LOVE WITH HIM?

**moony**

in love is a bit intense

i like him but i don’t love him

**marley**

and i oop

gtg

**moon**

istfg you were the ones that started talking to me 


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, the chapter when shit goes down  
> also the one where youre gonna wanna punch me in the face.  
> but also, you have been waiting for this moment forever ;)

**TUE 24 SEP, 10:38**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **KINGS ]**

**padfoot**

i need you to be my boyfriend

**kings**

What?

**padfoot**

you, me, boyfriend

**kings**

Sirius, I’m tired

I cant keep doing this shit with you

**padfoot**

you’re not going to be my actual boyfriend

i don’t give a shit who you fuck

just appearance wise, you’re going to be my boyfriend

**kings**

Why the fuck would I do that?

**padfoot**

because you owe me after all the shit you continuously pulled with me

**kings**

I owe you to be your fake boyfriend?

Fuck off

**padfoot**

you cheated on me so many times, you can do this tiny thing for me

just its a tiny favour

**kings**

What do I get out of it?

**padfoot**

i don’t rip your fick off next time i see you

**kings**

How am I the bad guy when last time we dated it was because you wanted to be noticed by that fucking Welsh guy you fancied

You used me

**padfoot**

me - 1 welsh guy

you - the entire welsh guy population

**kings**

I actually wanted to be with you properly and you did that fucking shit at the party

You just wanted to be noticed by the fucking Welsh guitarist

**padfoot**

you what?

**kings**

The reason I asked you out was because I was ready to settle down with him and you just saw me as convenient to make that guy jealous

Do you know what it’s like? To have the guy you loved doing that?

**padfoot**

what to be in a relationship with someone who only sees you as a convenience?

that’s been me for you since i was fucking 19

**kings**

No I won’t be your fake boyfriend 

**padfoot**

you cheated on me constantly for six tears, you can do this for me 

**kings**

Sirius no

**padfoot**

please

pretty please

i’ll suck your dick

or you could fick me idc

just please

**kings**

Why would I help you get back with the guy you left me for?

**padfoot**

because you love me and you want me to be happy?

**kings**

Fucking fine, I’ll do it

——

**WED 25 SEP, 09:55**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

baby, where are you?

**sirius**

at home 

**remus**

why? did something happen?

**sirius**

i cant keep doing this with you

**remus**

oh i see

**sirius**

do you know how confusing it is with the way you treat me?

i have no idea what i even am to you

and i don’t think you even know

this has to end for my own sanity

——

**@siriusofficial**

with @shacklebolt

454 Retweets 7.9k Likes

25/09/19 13:28

*

**@lupinremus**

fuck you and your fucking boyfriend 

14k Retweets 67k Likes

25/09/19 23:06

**@lupinremus**

@siriusofficial

6.7k Retweets 38k Likes

25/09/19

**@siriusofficial**

@lupinremus if you have a problem with me, actually talk to me about it?

4.5k Retweets 9.7 Likes

25/09/19

**@pettygrew**

@siriusofficial @lupinremus maybe not arguing about it over the internet is not the best thing to do

3.1k Retweets 7.2k Likes

25/09/19

——

**THU 26 SEP, 00:02**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **KINGS ]**

**kings**

FUCKING DELETE IT SIRIUS I DONT WANT TO BE BEAT UP

**padfoot**

he won’t beat you up

**kings**

IDC SIRIUS

DELETE IT

**padfoot**

kingsley

he won’t hurt you

**kings**

HAVE YOU SEEN HOW TALL HE IS?? HE IS A GIANT, HE COULD SQUISH ME

DELETE IT

**padfoot**

i didn’t take you to be a scaredy-cat 

——

**THU 26 SEP, 00:16**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **REMUS ]**

**remus**

you want to know my problem with you?

i tried being good to you, you were basically living with me. the moment i leave the country you started fucking ghosting me and i find out through TWITTER that you’re dating someone. you didn’t even fucking tell me.

when i got back, you spent the night with your fucking boyfriend but as soon as he broke up with you, you came running to me

it went back to normal and then while i was lying in your bed you were telling your roommate how you were still in love with your fucking ex and i was just convenient 

you then ask me out and i said no

then ten fucking days later you’re back dating your ex 

not even 12 hours after we last fucked

honestly, fuck you and your fucking games. i am done with this. you might be fucking fit but so is very fucking model out there. you are not fucking special 

**sirius**

i’m well aware i’m not special, you were out there fucking everyone that battered an eyelid at you

i don’t get how you can accuse me of fucking games when you’re the one that calls me baby, gives me shit and acts like an entitled fuck about but constantly says i’m nothing more than a fuck

i fucking asked you pour because marlene said you wanted to date me but you were fucking scared 

**remus**

j made it clear that i didn’t want a relationship with you 

or anyone for that matter. i made it clear to marlene as well. idek know she got your fucking number

**sirius**

i would rather listen to fucking nothing than listen to whatever fucked up excuses you have made up to make you feel better.

i spent day’s thinking over the fucking topaz and it’s stupid meaning but i don’t give a shit about that either 

i’ll sell it on ebay since it looks like it’s worth some money

**remus**

do you want me to beg for you to keep it?

**sirius**

you can if you want but that won’t change anything. What is the point of having something when the person who gave it to you doesn’t mean it?

**remus**

i love you

do you want to ride into the fucking sunset or some shit?

i’ll give you little kisses and we can hold pinkies

i’ll make love to you under the stars

i’ll take you home and you can meet my parents

i’ll write songs about how i’m so in love with you 

is that what you fucking hear sirius?

**sirius**

you’re a real fucking cunt

don’t talk to me again. 

——

**THU 26 SEP, 02:01**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH **JAM ]**

**padfoot**

can you come over? i smashed skmethinh and now i have bits cutting into my feet

**jam**

what happened?

**padfoot**

i might as well tell you since you hate me arealdy 

**jam**

i don’t hate you. i think you’re a fucking wanker at times but i don’t hate you 

**padfoot**

remus and i have been fucking for idk months now and i thought i could handle it because i was still in love with kingsley. turns out kingsley now hates me because i ended up using him to make remus jealous and remus is being a fucking dickhead telling me that he loved me and that we could be happy forever sarcastically 

**jam**

remus does love you

**padfoot**

don’t be a fucking dick james

i’m not in the mood

**jam**

he’s talked to me about you. he never mentioned you by name but i knew it was you. i’m not as oblivious as everyone thinks i am

and from what he’s said to me over the last few months, it was clear now he felt about you

i was with him when he bought that fucking crystal or whatever the fuck it is. he asked what one meant love and it was whatever one he ended up buying 

**padfoot**

that’s sort of what’s stuck in my foot

**jam**

what?

**padfoot**

i smashed it because i was angry and now i gave it stuck in my feet so i cant even answer the door. i’m lying on my bed so yeah

lily is fucking god knows where, i haven’t seen her in days, she might as well be dead. peter is at some guys house working on his latest horror movie project 

**jam**

lily has actually been with me

**padfoot**

what?

**jam**

we’re sort of dating?

and we have been since i was on tour 

**padfoot**

wee talking about the same lily? the one that hates you with a burning passion?

**jam**

yep, the one and only

turns out she likes this better than fighting 

**padfoot**

as much as i appreciate you quoting carry on to me, my feet are fucking bleeding everywhere and i’m in pain

**jam**

right yeah, i’ll be over

lily says that if it gets on the fucking carpet she will kill you

**padfoot**

my bedroom is carpet

**jam**

yeah well, good luck with that

**padfoot**

hurry up and get over here


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

**THU 26 SEP, 02:14**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **JIMBO THE BIMBO ]**

**jimbo the bimbo**

listen mate, we need to talk

**moony**

i’m really not in the mood

**jimbo the bimbo**

sirius needs you to come over, he stepped in some sharp shut and he’s stuck in his bed

**moony**

sirius?

**jimbo the bimbo**

my brother

the guy you’ve been fucking

the one you’re in love with but in denial about 

tiny guy with long black hair and sounds like the queen 

rubbish story teller

self proclaimed raging homosexual

**moony**

i haven’t been fucking him

**jimbo the bimbo**

i know you have been. i’m not a fool. i’m the three eyed raven, i see everything

and we will talk about you being a dick head to him later but he is bleeding out on his bed and he needs you 

**moony**

why can’t you do it

**jimbo the bimbo**

he asked for you

also sort of your fault

the front door key is kept in the flower pot at the top of the stairs

——

**THU 26 SEP, 03:24**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **MARLEY ]**

**moony**

he smashed it

**marley**

smashed what?

**moony**

the topaz 

**marley**

oh fuxk

i’m sorry 

**moony**

im in his bathroom fucking crying

that’s how fucking lame i am

i’m crying over a fucking shiny rock

**marley**

did he say why?

**moony**

he was angry and wanted to hurt me

**marley**

sounds like he was successful at that

do you want me to come over and get you?

**moony**

i think i’ll just stay here

**marley**

i really am sorry about it, i know you got it for him because you love him and didn’t know how to say it

**moony**

yeah

**marley**

you’re not going to deny it?

**moony**

like you said. i was only convincing myself

**marley**

idk what happened but maybe tell him that you love him

**moony**

james told me he asked for me to come over and help him

but when i turned up he fucking threw a strop and wouldn’t let me help

i fuckingstarted crying as i cleaned it up. i yelled at him and then locked myself in the bathroom

**marley**

go and apologise

tell him you love him

**moony**

i don’t think he’ll appreciate it

i told him before and he called me a cunt

**marley**

my guess because you did it in a cunt way

do it and actually mean it

——

**THU 26 SEP, 04:12**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **MARLEY ]**

**moony**

so i told him

**marley**

christ you’re still awake

**moony**

you know, you don't have to call me christ, remus will suffice

**marley**

dick

what happened?

**moony**

i was standing at his bedroom door

me: i do love you

him: you’re still here? fuck off

me: what was the point of you asking me here if you were just going to tell me to fuck off

him: i didn’t ask you here, i asked james to come here

me: he said you asked for me

him: don’t flatter yourself, i didn’t ask shit from you

also his feet aren’t that bad, he’s hardly bleeding

**marley**

you never told me why you’re there so i’m sort of confused

**moony**

he smashed the topaz and stepped in it so 

so basically i had to get it out of his fee

**marley**

if this turns into some weird fucking foot fetish shit, i don’t wanna know 

**moony**

no it doesn’t 

**marley**

oh good

**moony**

i left like three minutes into it because he kept calling me a cunt

**marley**

pussy

**moony**

probably


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remus’ contact name has been changed to dipshit for obvious reasons

**SAT 2 NOV, 19:59**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **DIPSHIT ]**

**sirius**

what are you doing here? i didn’t realise i invited you

**dipshit**

james told me to come

he said you said i could

**sirius**

well i didn’t 

**dipshit**

okay, i’ll go

**sirius**

you can stay, just keep your distance

**dipshit**

i’m sorry

**sirius**

james is a dick, it’s nothing new

**dipshit**

i meant about being a cunt

anyways happy birthday 

**sirius**

yeah you too

i mean thank you 

**dipshit**

if you need anyone to fuck you for your birthday, you’ve got my number 

**sirius**

i’m still pissed at you

**dipshit**

i’m sure you can multitask

if you want

**sirius**

if i want?

**dipshit**

i don’t want to do it unless you want to

**sirius**

right

i’ll let you know

——

**SUN 3 NOV, 12:37**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **DIPSHIT ]**

**sirius**

so i’ll take you up on that offer

**dipshit**

huh

really?

**sirius**

yeah may as well 


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

**SUN 3 NOV, 18:21**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **MARLEY ]**

**marley**

dude we’re supposed to be having dinner together, where are you?

**moony**

sorry i was with sirius

**marley**

oh when did that happen?

**moony**

i want to say it’s nothing like that but yeah

**marley**

i’m lowkey pissed but how was it?

**moony**

wet

**marley**

do i even want to know what means?

also, i wasn’t asking about the sex, i mean if the whole i love you thing happened or something

**moony**

he was crying 

**marley**

during it?

**moony**

yeah

it was sorta off putting

**marley**

so we talking full on crying not like a single tear?

**moony**

well not full on but more than a single tear

**marley**

you’re really that bad huh

**moony**

fuck off

**marley**

why exactly was he crying?

**moony**

because i’m great in bed

he said he loves me

**marley**

so he did the crying and confessing his love

**moony**

ha ha

**marley**

are you two now together 

or are you still anti-dating 

**moony**

still anti dating

**marley**

and how does he feel about that?

**moony**

we are currently not talking 

**marley**

well that hardly surprises me 

are you coming over?

**moony**

i’m on my way


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

**SUN 3 NOV, 20:48**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **DIPSHIT ]**

**sirius**

what the fuck do you want from me?

**dipshit**

what?

**sirius**

how can you claim you’re in love with me but you don’t want to be with me

**dipshit**

sirius...

**sirius**

you keep saying you love me but you don’t want to be with me, why?

**dipshit**

i don’t want to be with anyone

it’s not a you specific thing 

**sirius**

why?

**dipshit**

i was happy how we were, wed hang out and also fuck. why am i such a bad person for not wanting to be your boyfriend? i always told you i wasn’t interested in being in a relationship.

**sirius**

is it because of the other people you want to fuck?

i know i’m not the only one and haven’t been, so is it that?

**dipshit**

no, i just don’t want to be in a relationship.

and not that it matters, but i haven’t been with anyone besides when i was on tour, when you weren’t talking to me

**sirius**

and that changes so much

**dipshit**

what the fuck do you want from me?

**sirius**

you didn’t answer me

**dipshit**

yes i did

i said i liked it how we were

you act like i’ve been stringing you along but i told you from the start i wasn’t interested in a relationship 

you were the one that kept going back and forth between your ex and i

**sirius**

what’s the point of telling me you love me if you don’t want to be with me

**dipshit**

just because i don’t want to be your boyfriend doesn’t mean i don’t want you at all

**sirius**

i want to be with you

**dipshit**

you want me until your ex comes back into your life

i dont want to be in a relationship with a guy who is going to drop me first chance they get so they can be with their fucking soulmate or whatever

**sirius**

that’s not what happened 

**dipshit**

the period of time i’ve known you, you’ve gone back to him multiple times and i overheard you telling people you love him while i’ve been in your bed

**sirius**

i was using him to make you jealous

i wanted to be with you and you were going around fucking other people, i wanted to know what it felt like

**dipshit**

well congratu-fucking-lations

you got what you wanted

now leave me alone

**sirius**

why do you keep talking to me if you hate me so much?

**dipshit**

i don’t hate you. i love you. you’re just so fucking infuriating.

you’re just selfish and don’t care about how your actions impact anyone, everything is okay as long as you get what you want 

**sirius**

that’s not true

**dipshit**

did you even consider how i would feel when you ghosted me and got back with your ex

did you consider how your ex would feel?

**sirius**

he spent the last 7 years cheating on me, he will survive 

**dipshit**

i take that as a no

and you wonder why you’re not an exception to me not dating

it’s because you’re a fucking dickhead who uses people

**sirius**

tell me how you really feel

**dipshit**

sirius...

**sirius**

if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all

**dipshit**

i’m not trying to be malicious, i’m telling you this because you’re completely unaware of how big of a cunt you can be

**sirius**

i’m the cunt? you were the one who was being a cunt about the i love you thing

you were clearly mocking me for wanting those things with you

it’s so fucking funny that i want to be with you and have a normal relationship

i’m sorry that i don’t want to be your glorified fuck toy 

**dipshit**

the difference is i know when i’m being a cunt, you don’t

**sirius**

that makes you so much better than me

**dipshit**

i never fucking said that. 

i never fucking claimed that i was better than you because of this, all i said is that you are completely unaware how much you hurt people with your actions

i think it’s best if we go back to not being in each other’s lives 

**sirius**

fine, if you want me to be your glorified fuck toy, then fine, i’ll be it

**dipshit**

i mean it, this is too fucking messy

i can’t deal with it

**sirius**

i said ill do what you want 

**dipshit**

you’re going to want more and i’m not going to be able to give it to you, it’s best if we don’t see each other at all for a while 

**sirius**

well fuck you

marlene was right, you’re just fucking scared

i’m trying to give you what you want and you won’t even accept that 


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

**MON 4 NOV, 01:01**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **JIMBO THE BIMBO ]**

**jimbo the bimbo**

you know if you stopped fucking sirius for a moment and actually got to know him beyond what his arse felt like, you two would’ve made a decent couple 

you and him have a lot more in common than you actually think

**moony**

i do know him

i did what i did to protect him. 

i will only end up hurting him.

**jimbo the bimbo**

no you did what you did to protect yourself 

knowing him as a person and knowing how he likes to be fucked are two different things

**moony**

not that matters but i do actually know him as a person 

**jimbo the bimbo**

i actually thought you love him

**moony**

i do love him

what even is the point of this conversation?

**jimbo the bimbo**

you treating him like shit

**moony**

you have no idea how i’ve been treating him

if you think it’s shit

he’s the one that kept going back and forth between kingsley and i, he never told me anything, i had to find out through twitter

i told him from the start that i wasn’t after a relationship and that hasn’t changed

**jimbo the bimbo**

cut the bullshit remus

you know minimal about him

**moony**

i know about his parents and his brother. i know that he hates peas. i know he likes vinegar on his chips. i know he doesn’t support a football team. i know he writes in cursive. i know he as ptsd. i know that he brushed his teeth in a shower. i know he’s loyal as a fucking dog, that he’s brave. he can be cunning. he keeps his promises. i know he’s got a temper and that he doesn’t like feeling useless

i think i know more than minimal about him

i also know he’s a fucking wanker and is completely unaware about how his actions impact other people

**jimbo the bimbo**

you’re a fucking wanker too

**moony**

i told him no because i know he wants more than i can give 

**jimbo the bimbo**

that’s fucking bullshit and you know it

you love him just as much as he loved you 

you’re just chicken 

**moony**

i’m not chicken

**jimbo the bimbo**

yes you are.

you can let yourself want him. the world won’t end if you give him what you both want

you have to let go of this self hatred thing at some point and stop making yourself miserable

**moony**

that’s not what’s happening 

**jimbo the bimbo**

what’s happening 

**moony**

doesn’t matter

**jimbo the bimbo**

why don’t you want to date him?

**moony**

i don’t want to be in a relationship, simple as that

**jimbo the bimbo**

keep telling yourself that

just remember you’re hurting sirius while you’re hurting yourself 


	30. CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i spammed with updates.

**FRI 8 NOV, 12:16**

**[** CONVERSATION WITH  **DIPSHIT ]**

**dipshit**

can we talk?

**sirius**

depends

**dipshit**

i just want to explain things on my end

**sirius**

fine

**dipshit**

i’d rather do it in person

**sirius**

i’m currently at work so

maybe tomorrow 

**dipshit**

tomorrow okay. at your place?

**sirius**

sure

**dipshit**

before we see each other i just want you to know i never meant to hurt you

i am scared, i have never felt this way before

that doesn't excuse me being a dick about it but i promise i will explain it 

——

**@siriusprivate**

so he wants to talk. i am shitting my pants.

08/11/19 20:20

**@siriusprivate**

i am a puddle of anxiety. someone save me

08/11/19 

**@siriusprivate**

:(

08/11/19


	31. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, it was my birthday yesterday (the 4th) so i was doing shit.  
> i hope this doesnt disappoint.

**@lupinremus**

happy anniversary dick. u rock my world.

46k Retweets 106k Likes

09/11/2020 14:09

*

**@siriusofficial**

one year cunt. i love you. @lupinremus 

21k Retweets 85k Likes

09/11/2020 14:28

**@siriusofficial**

i love him so much istg my heart will explode

9.4k Retweets 35k Likes

09/11/2020

**@lupinremus**

@siriusofficial i hope you clean it up if it does 

9.5k Retweets 38k Likes

09/11/2020

*

**@lupinremus**

im bi

85k Retweets 138k Likes

09/11/20 15:18

**@lupinremus**

since everyone is calling me gay, i’m not. my boyfriend is though 

58k Retweets 95k Likes

09/11/20

**@siriusofficial**

@lupinremus we stan a bi king

37k Retweets 76k Likes

09/11/20

**@lupinremus**

@siriusofficial stop tweeting and put the washing on

54k Retweets 88k Likes

09/11/20

**@siriusofficial**

@lupinremus suck my dick

36k Retweets 74k Likes

09/11/20

**@lupinremus**

@siriusofficial not until you put the washing on

49k Retweets 80k Likes

09/11/20

*

**@siriusofficial**

ik everyone wants pictures of lily and james, but my bf is out here looking like this and i love him

21k Retweets 45k Likes

22/11/20

*

**@lupinremus**

he caught the bouquet…

44k Retweets 86k Likes

22/11/20

*

**@lupinremus**

my baby

200k Retweets 359 Likes

23/06/21

*

**@siriusofficial**

mayhaps we got married?

49k Retweets 85k Likes

23/06/21 20:37

**@siriusofficial**

not that anyone cares but we eloped at the same place john & yoko did. also we chose yesterday bc it’s officially been 2 years since we met

25k Retweets 44k Likes

23/06/21


End file.
